1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A configuration is known in which a lens of a lens barrel is slidably supported by a guide axle, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-077705, for example.
In the configuration using the guide axle, it is difficult to both decrease the sliding resistance on the guide axle and improve the positioning accuracy for the inclination of the guided lens.